the doc and jenny
by redDaeth
Summary: well this is kinda my way of explaining why jenny seemed to disappear after only one episode


Disclaimer: i do not own doc who or any of its many sub series that sprouted from it or its many progeny.

warning ooc doc and this is a one shot a quick one for a very good friend.. you know who you are B.S. you sly little kitsune you.

"speech" /thought/

With the sound slowly dissipating from the wooded clearing a blue box slowly appears most of the animals still there flee quickly when a man wearing tweed and a bow tie quickly bursts out..

"Ah ha finally America the Midwest humm.. roughly 1867 ." slowly peeking out of the box a buetiful blonde many would say has a very stunning puppy dog eyes look if they ever lived long enough to see it.

"OK. dad i finally locate you by accident i might add and.. you bring me to the wild west? whats going on here?."

" well jenny i made a promise to an old friend that if i ever had kids he could meet them. and if i am right we seem to have arrived around the time of the year when the rondevoius will occur," takes a quick peek inside the tardis." in about three weeks oh oh oh."

"What ?" she asks weirdly.

"Jen my dear we seem to have arrived while my dear friend has just well yesterday to be exact turned 23."

"How do you know pops? and why the oohing?"

"Ok jenny i won't call you jen if you don't call me pops."

"Okay. now make with the splainy."

/should i tell her or should i lie how the hell am i supposed to keep from telling my duaghter that in 2 days time she'll be meeting the man she ends up marrying/

* * *

flash forward/back (its all very timey wimey)

the doctors 9nth incarnation stands next to a man who looks about 35 decked out in buckskins wearing 4 revolvers 2 on his hips and 2 in shoulder Holster as well as a tomahawk on his waist and strapped to his back in a Holster is a very rare gun a double barrel 6 gauge.

doc. "So rick whats changed since we last met?"

Rick? in a deep rough voice tinted with an age not yet met biologically. " well do jenny-fur she dun got pregnant with our 3 child and the twins just celebrated the 10 birtha-day and well. jenny-fur told me to send her regards to the man who she owes me being alive when we met to."

"well rick since you still haven't introduced me to your wife can i at-least say your welcome back to her and before you ask no i still have not settled down hell i still can't understand how who ever she is managed to get you to.. i mean even with time lord logic i couldn't get you to give up your guns but from what you told me this jen character meets you at a rendovous and next thing two days later your married and building a house and ranching"

"well doc if Jenny-fur ever heerd ya call her jen she'd ter yur heard from you shuldrs and use yur guts for making drums and guitar strings. but well that jenny-fur fur ya she a dang force of nature hell she's even a better shot than me. oh and doc promise me you ever have kids you'll bring em to meet there good old uncle rick kay."

"okay rick i promise and how can she be a better shot than you i've run every possible scenario since i saw your gun fight 20 years ago in bullet kut and well the tardis's comps say that either your an anomaly or a statistical mistake in the universal balance because you never seem to miss even at exponential range."

"don't know how she does it doc she just does but she can't ride a horse wurth a damn though." rick says with a small secretive smirk on his face.

"oh, well maybe next time i see you you will consent to telling me how you met instead of avoiding the question?.?."

"may be." this time Rick is sporting a full face smirk that sends a slight chill down the docs spine.

end flash

* * *

/that that sneaky bastard no wonder he wants to meet any kids i hav hell he married my daughter dang un repentant reprobate./

/still can't get over how the one time i bring rose to met him he sweeps her off her feet hell .. wait a second oh you clever bastard you knew and rose does look like jenny you thought ohh rick i am going to get you you you American!/

/you could have just oh damn no i can't tell hr damn/

"well jenny i know because his birth day is always a fixed point in time even after his 'death'"

"huh what with the emphasis on death."

"Well jenny he he is half time lord his dad was one of my oldest friends once"

"oh and who is his dad."

"some one i hope you never meet no matter the impossibility of it."

"ok his name?"

"Rick"

"Not the man's his dad's."

"The master and Rick's name before settling on earth was Death he was one of the very few time lord commandos."

"What?!"

A/N this is a quick one shot if any one wants to play with it just ask and the reason i was able to write it i just typed it no writing then typing and editing just straight typing.

Dedicated to My friend Beautiful space or BS as stated at the beginning my you continue to light my days with you fics you crafty little kitsune good-luck and god-bless~Reddaeth

P.S got MY laptop up and running again no more time sharing a computer so tell me if my typing improves.


End file.
